This invention relates to trolley assemblies.
In various manufacturing and warehouse facilities is common practice to use overhead tracks for moving suspended loads between spaced points within the facility. The loads are typically carried by trolley assemblies which include rollers at their upper ends rollably guiding on the track and further include hangers carried by the rollers and depending downwardly from the rollers to provide a carrier for the suspending loads. Whereas trolley assemblies of this general type provide an effective means of moving loads from point to point within warehousing or manufacturing facilities, the trolley assemblies tend to be rather high maintenance items and tend to have a relatively short product life. Specifically, when subjected to heavy twisting forces generated by heavy loads being carried by the hangers, the trolley bearing elements and the raceways receiving the bearing elements may suffer both outer diameter and inner diameter corner damage which requires immediate repair of replacement.